An idol and a guitarist
by otakufan375
Summary: Yui meets Honoka and falls for her after meeting her for the first time. Will she be able to win Honoka's heart?


Ritsu came to the club room with lightning speed, she had heard some shocking news.

"Girls!" Ritsu yelled

The other members of the light music club jumped from her outburst.

"Jeez, Ritsu don't shout like that, you scared us" Mio said

"Sorry, but I have some shocking news" Ritsu said

"Shocking news? What is it?" Yui asked

"An idol is coming to our school to perform a show right here at our school" Ritsu said

"An idol?" Mugi asked

"Aren't idols people who sing and dance on stage?" Azusa asked

"Yes, and an idol is coming here to perform at our school" Ritsu said

"Well that explains why our resent concert had to be postponed" Mio said

"The idol is around the same age as us too. She comes from another school too" Ritsu said

"I do hope we get to meet this idol" Mugi said

"I hope so too" Yui said

"I heard that she'll be here tomorrow. It's our job as the light music club to introduce her to our school" Ritsu said

"It's not our job but I would like to meet the person who will be performing here" Mio said

The next day was the day that the idol was going to arrive. Meanwhile Honoka Kousaka still couldn't believe she was chosen as the representative for her school but she happily took the offer and was ready to perform at a different school.

She was currently on the phone with one of her best friends, Umi Sonada. Umi was making sure that she would be on her best behavior while she was away.

"I told you, Umi, I'll be fine. It's like you don't trust me" Honoka said

"I just don't want you to give our school a bad name" Umi said

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'll be fine?" Umi said

"As many times as it takes to make sure that you won't mess up" Umi said

Honoka then heard a thud and then a different voice on the other side of the phone. The voice belonged to her other best friend, Kotori Minami. Kotori had just shoved Umi to the side and took the phone from her.

"Ignore her, Honoka, just do your best" Kotori said

"Thanks Kotori, I will" Honoka said

Honoka hung up and saw that her destination was just up ahead. The taxi stopped and she got out and told them thank you after she paid the driver. Honoka came here to make a good impression on her school. She was wearing cute clothes. She was wearing an orange dress with black spat shorts. She was wearing red shoes with yellow socks.

"So this is the school I'll be performing at" Honoka said

Honoka then saw a girl approach her. She had short black hair with red glasses. She was also wearing the school's uniform.

"You must be the idol that will be performing here right?" The girl asked

"That's right, I'm Honoka Kousaka" Honoka said

"I'm Nodoka Manabe, I'm here to guide to the stage" Nodoka said

"Thank you, very much, Nodoka" Honoka said

Honoka followed her and she was led to where the show was going to be.

"So this is the stage?" Honoka asked

"Yes" Nodoka said

"It's a little small" Honoka said

"I understand but this is the only stage that we have. I'm sorry" Nodoka said

"Don't worry about it, I can make it work" Honoka said

Nodoka left Honoka alone and the idol leader decided to try out some dance moves on the stage. She could make this work even though the stage was smaller than what she was used to.

The gym doors opened again. Honoka wasn't expecting anyone else to show up since the concert was supposed to start in 2 hours. She looked backed and saw that there were 5 girls there.

One girl was a brunette with shoulder length brown hair with a hair clip on one side of her head.

The next girl was also a brunette but her hair was shorted than the other one. She was also wearing a yellow headband.

The next girl had pale blond hair that flowed down her back.

The next girl had long black hair that went down her back. She also appeared the be the tallest one in the group.

The last girl also had black hair but it was put up in twin tails. She appeared to be the shortest one in the group. She was about Nico's height.

"We have arrived!" Ritsu said

Honoka was speechless. She didn't even know what to say.

Mio smacked Ritsu on the head. A bump appeared on her head.

"Ouch" Ritsu said

"Knock it off! We don't want to leave a bead impression on our school" Mio said

" _She sounds like Umi"_ Honoka thought

Yui was looking Honoka in a daze. This idol was the cutest girl that she has ever seen. In her eyes she was even cuter than Azusa.

"Yui? Yui!" Ritsu said

"Huh?" Yui said

"Don't just cadet! Introduce yourself" Ritsu said

"Right away, Commander!" Yui said

Honoka sweat dropped.

" _Are they in the military?_ Honoka thought

"My name is Yui Hirasawa, it's nice to meet you" Yui said

"My name is Ritsu Tainaka" Ritsu said

"My name is Tsumugi Kotobuki, but you can call me Mugi" Mugi said

"My name is Mio Akiyama" Mio said

"My name is Azusa Nakano" Azusa said

"Nice to have you here" They all said at once

Honoka giggled at them and introduced herself to them as well.

"Nice to meet all of you, my name is Honoka Kousaka, a school idol" Honoka said

"Too bad you have the stage to yourself, we could've performed together" Ritsu said

"Are you idols too?" Honoka asked

"No, we're the light music club" Mio said

"Light music club? So that means that you play instruments right?" Honoka asked

"That's right, in this school we're band called After school tea time" Yui said

"After school tea time? What an odd name for a band" Honoka said

"It is a weird name but we decided to stick with it" Ritsu said

"Well, I won't judge people based on their names" Honoka said

"By the way, Honoka-chan, would like some tea and cake?" Mugi asked

"I would like some but I can't have any right now. I need to get ready for the concert, sorry, maybe some other time" Honoka said

"I see" Mugi said

Everyone could tell that Mugi was disappointed but she understood that there were things that needed to get done before the concert.

Everyone was gathered in the gym two hours later and Honoka was ready to show off. She appeared on stage and was ready to perform. She was wearing a pink out fit with black buttons. It also had a pink and black ribbon. The outer layer of the dress was pink, the middle layer was black and the last layer was dark pink. She was wearing white gloves with pink ribbons. She was wearing high thigh white socks with black boots that also had pink ribbons on them. She was wearing a white shirt underneath the pink vest.

Yui saw the outfit and thought about how cute she looked.

" _So cute!"_ Yui thought

Honoka then started to her performance.

Kaze o nukete hashitteku

Kyou mo kimi wa hashitteku

Ase nagasu koutei hitomi ga oikakeru

Tooku kara donna toki mo kigatsuichau

「Ganbarimashou! kujikeru na!」

Kokoro ga sakenderu

Honki dattara Chansu wa kuru yo

Tsukamaenakucha

Tokimeki ga kienai uchi ni

Hora I say fight! kimi no tame ni

Egao de senaka osu yo

Ichiban ni narou sore ga kimi sa!

I say fight! watashi no ouen

Itsudemo atsui mama nan da yo

Dakara zettai ni makenai

Yume naki yume wa yume ja nai

Ame no tsubu ga hikatteru

Kimi no kao ni hikatteru

Doro mamire Booru o fuite agetaku naru

Konna hi mo genkidashite ikanakucha ne

「Ganbarimashou! funbare yo!」

Kokoro de dakishimeru

Shinken nan da ne me no kagayaki

Mabushii hodo sa

Tatakai no honoo ga moeru

Ima I wish fight! kimi ga mukau

Basho e to senaka osu yo

Ichiban ga mieru sore wa kimi sa!

I wish fight! watashi no ouen

Kanarazu kimi o mamorun da yo

Donna kyouteki ga koyou to

Yume wa katsun da katerun da

Hora I say fight! kimi no tame ni

Egao de senaka osu yo

Ichiban ni narou sore ga kimi sa!

I say fight! watashi no ouen

Itsudemo atsui mama nan da yo

Dakara zettai ni makenai

Yume naki yume wa yume ja nai

Everyone was clapping and cheering for her. They really enjoyed her performance and wanted an encore.

"Do I hear that people want an encore?" Honoka asked

She placed her hand near ear and everyone started to chant for an encore.

"All right! If it's an encore that you want then it's encore that you're going to get" Honoka said

The crowd cheered for her to get on with the performance.

SMILING! Onayami Bye-bye SMILING!

SMILING! Onayami Bye-bye SMILING!

Pa~tto asa no mabushisa ga hoppeta o tsuneru

Ippai nete sayonara da

Moyamoya na kinou

Toriaezu egao ga jibun rashisa

Ikioi de nandemo kaechae

Kokoro kara "dekiru!" to omoeba ii ndayo

Te o tsunagou ne

Genki o wakete ageru!

Shiawase o (Happy!)

Tsukamu tame no kotsu shitteru yo (I wanna happy!)

Shiawase ni (Happy!)

Narou yo itsumo...SMILING! (ippai SMILING!)

Saa, dakara kimi mo kaihou shinakucha (saa motto!)

Sono Power Power on! Mainichi waraou!

SMILING! Shiawase Welcome SMILING!

SMILING! Shiawase Welcome SMILING!

Zu~tto yume wa kanau ndato ii kikasete kita

Chotto zutsu de kamawanai

Tonikaku, ne? Susumou!

Toraburu mo egao de kugurinukete

Issho ni mirai e tonja e

Kokoro kara "suki!" da to tsutaete ii nda ne

Ude o kumou yo

Yuuki o bai ni suru yo!

Yorokobi no (Lucky!)

Yokan ga mune de odoridasu yo (I makin' Lucky!)

Yorokobi o (Lucky!)

Nigasanai de...CATCHING! (ippai CATCHING!)

Sou, motto kimi mo tanoshiku naranakya (sou motto!)

LOVE Power Power on! Suteki ni waraou!

Kokoro kara "dekiru!" to omoeba ii ndayo

Te o tsunagou ne

Genki o wakete ageru!

Shiawase o (Happy!)

Tsukamu tame no kotsu shitteru yo (I wanna happy!)

Shiawase ni (Happy!)

Narou yo itsumo...SMILING! (ippai SMILING!)

Saa, dakara kimi mo kaihou shinakucha (saa motto!)

Sono Power Power on! Mainichi waraou!

SMILING! Onayami Bye-bye SMILING!

SMILING! Onayami Bye-bye SMILING!

The students were cheering. They were very happy that they got to see an idol in their school.

The concert was over and everyone was leaving. Honoka changed back to her regular clothes and was about to go back to her school. Yui managed to catch her before the left.

"Wait!" Yui said

Honoka turned around and saw that it was of one the girls.

"You're Yui right?" Honoka asked

"Yes, I just want to say that you were great and thank you for coming" Yui said

"It was my pleasure to be here" Honoka said

Honoka gave her a bright smile. Yui blushed at her smile. She was starting to believe that she had a crush on the school idol.

"Will I ever see you again?" Yui said

"Of course you will" Honoka said

Ritsu and the others were watching from a distance.

"It looks like our little Yui has a crush" Mugi said

"They grow up so fast" Ritsu said

Honoka left and Yui prayed that they would meet again someday.


End file.
